


Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Rewrite

by marshy_maro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Rewrite, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Antagonist Celestia, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Character Death, Danganronpa THH Rewrite, Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Rewrite, Despair, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Junko and Mukuro are normal students in this AU, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Protagonist Mondo, Rewrite, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Support Chihiro, Support Mukuro, danganronpa rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshy_maro/pseuds/marshy_maro
Summary: Mondo Owada is accepted to the legendary Hope's Peak Academy, filled with Ultimate Students. Mondo himself is actually the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.  But, once he arrives, he's met with the exact opposite of hope, and is thrust into a killing game where the only way to leave the once hopeful school...is to murder a fellow classmate.This is a Danganronpa THH Rewrite AU. This is how I would rewrite the story in my own way. New victims, new blackeneds, new survivors, new cases, new motives, new mastermind. The characters in this story are in fact 18 years old in this. They do not recall due to memory loss, but yes, they are adults. Enjoy the rewrite!⚠️IF ANY OF THE TAGS ARE BOTHERSOME TO YOU. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS STORY. AS SKIPPING SUCH PARTS ARE NOT ADVISED, THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY.⚠️
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Chihiro Fujisaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Danganronpa THH Rewrite AU. This is how I would rewrite the story in my own way. New victims, new blackeneds, new survivors, new cases, new motives, new mastermind. The characters in this story are in fact 18 years old in this. They do not recall due to memory loss, but yes, they are adults. Enjoy the rewrite!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy**

**April 4th, 2018 7:18 A.M.**

**Japan, Tokyo**

The morning was crisp, as the cool spring air whistled through the trees, and Mondo Owada was riding on his prized motorbike as he rode through the cool morning as the air pierced his skin and left a brisk feeling on his cheeks. Mondo had been riding so early in the morning because he was on his way to the legendary Hope's Peak Academy. Mondo had been accepted into there as the 'Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.'

Mondo is a muscular teen, about six foot one in height. Light-blue eyes and a very slight tan. He wore black and orange tiger print boxers, adorned by extremely baggy black pants, which were held up by an expensive looking silver belt. He wore white loafers on his feet and a plain white t-shirt on his mid-section, showing off his muscular chest a bit. Over that t-shirt he wore a long black biker jacket that reached his ankles. the jacket had golden buttons along the middle of it and a golden design on the right side of it. On the back of the jacket was a plethora of golden kanji letters forming the phrase, 'Crazy Diamonds.' Lastly, his hair consisted of a light brown pompadour with the rest of his long brown hair going down his neck.

There's supposed to be fifteen other students attending the school with him. He didn't bother searching any of the other accepted students, since he was gonna meet them anyway. Lost in his thoughts, Mondo had unknowingly arrived at the school. He pulled his bike over to the side of the road and parked it. He got off his bike, with two plain black duffel bags, presumably filled with essentials and belongings Mondo felt he needed during his stay at the famous school. As he stalked ever closer to the gates, he had to stop for a brief moment to stare.

"Wow...shits bigger than I thought.." The biker told himself. He looked rough around the edges, but in all honesty, he was very intimidated by the buildings size. _'I mean I've seen three story schools but, five?'_ Mondo thought to himself. Without much left to do, he sauntered forward, towards the gate, taking his first step onto the grounds. It would have felt no different then stepping anywhere else, except it was different. It was very different.

Mondo felt a sharp pain in his neck, his vision quickly darkening. "Hey! Who the. . .fu. . ." His voice trailed off as he slowly fell to the ground. He had not even realized he'd been knocked out. Looming over him now, was a woman who appeared to be holding some sort of weapon. She simply smirked evilly before starting to drag him inside the school.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**April 4th, 2018 7:23 A.M.**

**Japan, Tokyo**

**Hope's Peak Courtyard**

A minuscule boy in a vast world of adept and talented people. He was so small. So minor. So insignificant. Yet he was still accepted to join the most elite school in all of Japan. Hope's Peak Academy. The greatest school in Japan. Only the finest, most outstanding, most talented students are accepted there. They're called "Ultimate" students. Who are the very best at what they do. Yet this boy, with no extraordinary qualities about him whatsoever, was accepted here. He couldn't believe it, but he _had_ to believe it. This ordinary boy? His name is Makoto. Makoto Naegi.

Makoto is built just like your average male. Skinny, with little to no muscles. Dull green eyes. About five foot three in height and slightly pale. He wore plain white boxers, with little yellow stars placed around them, adorned by a pair of regular dark brown pants over them. A pair of plain red converse low tops. On his torso he wore a pine green hoodie with a very dark brown jacket over it. The jacket had three golden buttons on his right side, and a small silver logo of the brand. Lastly, his hair is a light brown color and quite messy. He even has a small area of hair that appeared to defy gravity and stand upright and to the side a bit.

Makoto was accepted into this school on a very special standard. Japan did a country wide lottery where _one_ ordinary student is plucked from all the other ordinary students to attend Hope's Peak Academy with all the extraordinary students.

And now, here Makoto was, standing right outside the towering structure known as Hope's Peak Academy. It was absolutely massive. It stood over all the buildings around it, so it was as if your eyes were drawn to stare at the magnificent piece of work. He felt like he didn't belong. Like he should turn around and run. Run, all the way home where he belonged. But no. There he stood, acceptance letter in hand as the building seemed to omit this enticing aura, calling him to enter already. Makoto could feel the anxiety beginning to burn in this throat. He took a measured breath before he shakily pulled up the acceptance letter and began to read.

_"Dear Makoto Naegi, we would humbly like to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the 'Ultimate Lucky Student.' Be sure to do your research about the school and the students within. As you will be spending your next four years at this school. On behalf of the school we'd like to congratulate you for winning this nationwide lottery and being able to attend our luxurious school. Classes start this Monday, at 8:15 A.M. We expect to see you there!"_

Makoto just stood there, reading the letter over three or four times. It was as if he was still in shock that he was actually here. It's not like the school is like any other school. He _did_ read about the school like he was advised to. He _did_ prepare in many ways. But being there now, in person. It's like everything he did was forgotten, and he was overwhelmed by the buildings presence.

He swallowed hard and gave his head an errant shake, attempting to clear his head a little bit. He tried to remember the research he did. Apparently, there are going to be fifteen other students accompanying him in his class. Each and every one of them having an ultimate talent of their own. They were special. They were important. They earned their right to attend the school. Makoto couldn't help but feel like he would be a burden to the rest of the students. Makoto shook his mind, trying not to let his mind wander too far. He was already anxious as it is. He took another deep breath and thought about what he researched.

One of the students goes by the name Leon Kuwata. His ultimate talent is the "Ultimate Baseball Star." Apparently he has astounding skill, and has coaches from professional teams all over trying to sign him, despite him still being a high-school student.

There's also Junko Enoshima. She's the "Ultimate Fashionista." She's known for having her own clothing line. As well as being signed by many modeling agencies. Makoto would be lying if he said he didn't think she was attractive. He figured he'd stay away from her. He didn't know how she'd feel being in the presence of an ordinary guy like him. It's also rumored she has a twin sister. However, Junko acts like she doesn't know what everyone is talking about.

Then there's Chihiro Fujisaki. She's the "Ultimate Programmer." Chihiro is so skilled in the art of coding and programming, that it's rumored that she's capable of overriding the security at Fort Knox. Of course Makoto will need to meet all these people to confirm such rumors. After all, he'd only heard these rumors from the other people on the Hope's Peak Academy thread.

There's so many other talented people there. He remembered seeing the "Ultimate Gambler," "Ultimate Bike Gang Leader," "Ultimate Writer," "Ultimate Martial Artist," and many more. Pondering about the ultimate students made Makoto feel unwanted again. He felt like the black sheep in a herd of white sheep.

"Ugh, damn it!" The boy swore to himself. "I can't stop thinking like this! I-I'll be fine..." He said, muttering that last part.

Makoto was just standing in front of the school at this point. He had to go in at some point. The boy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He turned it on revealing the time. 7:25 A.M.

The boy sighed to himself. "I shouldn't have come so early.." He spoke in a tone that was just loud enough for only him to hear. After all, he was by himself.

"Hmm..Maybe I can go inside? I'm technically a student here now...so there shouldn't be problem with me exploring and familiarizing myself, right?" He asked himself.

As if glue were keeping the boy bound to the ground, he reluctantly took a step forward. And another. Then another. He had eventually made his way to the open gates of the school. Spread wide open to him like open arms, inviting him in. Makoto took one last deep breath before he took one heavy step forward onto the sleek pavement.

But then that's when _it_ happened.

Makoto gasped, as he felt a sharp pain throbbing in the back of his neck. He instinctively reached his left hand onto his neck, to nurture his unknown wound. His vision then became to stir. All the colors he was seeing was beginning to mesh together, and things seemed to have moved in slow motion. These feelings continued, his vision melting and meshing and fusing together. He began to feel very nauseous as he was forced to fall to the ground, as he began to feel very weak. Makoto fell on his side, his conscience threatening to fade. Just before he blacked out for good, he tilted his head up, and saw the figure of a person. He couldn't identify their gender, but in their hand seemed to be a syringe.

Makoto then finally blacked out, feeling only one thing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despair...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**April 4th, 2018 8:20 A.M.**

**Japan, Tokyo**

**Hope's Peak Courtyard**

Just outside of the schools premises, were two girls, who very much seemed to be in a hurry to wherever it was the duo was en route. The first girl appeared to have a larger sense of urgency, whereas the girl jogging behind seemed to be jogging half-heartedly.

The girl in the front turned around to shout to the other girl. "Junko! I cannot believe you caused us to be late! On the first day nonetheless!" The girl shouted to the girl behind her as she jogged, as she carried a black duffel bag over her shoulder.

The girl who had just spoke was Mukuro Ikusaba, the 'Ultimate Soldier.' Mukuro was about five foot six in height. Pale porcelain skin, light blue eyes, and a skinny build. She wore a plain white short sleeved dress shirt, adorned by a red ribbon tied around the collar into a bow. She wore a short black skirt that cuts off around her mid-thighs. On her feet she wore black high socks reaching just below her knees, adorned by a pair of black ankle boots. Lastly, her hair was black and cropped right at her neck, with two strands framing her face in a way.

"Oh come on Muki!" The girl trailing behind retorted as if she didn't care if she was late. "It takes time to make this face BEEautiful!!" She squealed in a valley type accent. She had numerous expensive looking suitcases and bags with her. "It isn't my fault you packed light!" She said in a happy tone.

This girl goes by Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. Junko is also five foot six. The same height as Mukuro. Her skin is also pale like hers, and she _also_ has a skinny build. Her outfit consists of gyaru style clothing, a fashion style in Japan. She wears the same white dress shirt like Mukuro has, including a shorter black dress shirt over it. None of the buttons were done, revealing a generous amount of cleavage, and her black laced bra visible by a margin. She wears a white tie with pink polka dots on it, hanging loosely around her neck. She wears a short red plaid skirt, shorter than Mukuro's even. On her feet she wore black high heel boots, reaching up to her mid-shins. They also have laces strung down the entire shoe. She has red acrylic nails and light blue eyes, like Mukuro. Lastly, her hair is a light strawberry pink color, held up in two thick pigtails, as well as bangs covering the majority of her forehead. She has a bunny hair clip holding up one of her pigtails, adorned by a dramatic white and red bow holding up the other.

Given all their similarities, you would think they were sisters. Well, they are. Twins in fact! Many people have a challenging time believing they are sisters, as they seem like polar opposites.

"That's besides the point Junko. . .and you know I'm not a makeup person." The girl spoke firmly before arriving at the gates.

Not too far behind her was her sister, panting slightly. Her sister chuckled a short bit at her exhaustion. "You should work out more. . .then you wouldn't be so tired." She said offering a tiny smile.

Her sister sucked in a few breaths, placing her hands on her knees before looking up at her sister. "Dumbass, we're like totally so much different! I needa keep my image!" The fashionista joked flashing her a peace sign. "And besides! I'm exercising enough holdin' these!" She smirked holding up the mass amounts of luggage she brought along.

The duo had both been accepted for their talents. Pretty lucky they both got in. Despite being polar opposites, the two are there for each other when needed.

The soldier couldn't help but smirk, before chuckling. "Well, we are still late, so we should probably get going." She mused as she adjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Alright alright, don't wreck my ears Muki." She said playfully rolling her eyes as the duo walked forward. However, there was already two individuals waiting on the other side of the gate. The individuals appeared rather suspicious, dressed in all black with masks of a strange looking monochrome bear with one black beady eye, and the other eye in the form of a red slash.

"Uh-. . .Mukuro are you seeing what I'm seein'? I may be an airhead but I have half a brain to know this seems fishy." The girl said with a look of confusion and a quirked brow.

"No. . .this definitely doesn't seem right. . ." She had a firm look on her face as she stalked forward.

Mukuro didn't even register what had happened until it was already happening. Her vision became fuzzy, colors were meshing together, and a wave of nausea came over her.

"Wh. . .happen. . ." She trailed off as she forcibly fell on her chest.

Junko's attention immediately snapped to her sister. "Oh my gosh! Muki!!" She shouted frantically, dropping her bags and rushing to her aid. "What did- what did you do to her you low-life bastards!" The girl shouted angrily, glaring at the masked duo.

Junko however never got a response. Instead she felt a sharp pain suddenly in her neck, causing her conscience to swim as well. She grabbed her head in an attempt to nurture her pain. The act however, was in vain, as she slowly succumbed to unconsciousness.

The last thing the twins felt. . . . . . . .was despair.

None of the students would be able to prepare for the despair that would soon envelope them.

The very first killing game was among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of Chapter 1! Sorry for it being so short, but this is more of an introductory chapter before the prologue. Future chapters definitely won't be this short. Anyway, you can review or leave kudos if you want. I also want to apologize for those who saw this in the very beginning when I had Makoto listed as the protagonist. I literally could not think of a way to make him interesting without completely changing his whole character. But it's okay, as I figured that would happen. So enjoy Mondo as the protagonist. Oh! And if I ever screw up on colors, take no mind, a bitch is color blind.


End file.
